<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Despicable Man by Northernlightz06</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208822">Despicable Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northernlightz06/pseuds/Northernlightz06'>Northernlightz06</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Short One Shot, idk what else to put here, wolfstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:00:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northernlightz06/pseuds/Northernlightz06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight AU in that Sirius is alive around ‘97<br/>During war things could possibly get worse, unless you find out that your husband is gay and has been with your cousin since they were teenagers. Ah, the life of Nymphadora Tonks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Despicable Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Little one shot I jotted down!<br/>Hi loves! This is my first fic that I’m posting, but there is more to come! This is just a little one shot of Tonks finding out Remus is cheating.<br/>Little language warning!<br/>Not a lot of content warnings for this, but it really isn’t a very cheery thing to read, so if you’re not in the mood for that, click away! There is mention of cheating and divorce, and some not so nice words thrown around.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I couldn’t comprehend what was happening. Remus was pacing around our house crying, trying desperately to explain. I wasn’t crying, or yelling myself, just staring out the window. It was raining outside. That felt appropriate for the day my marriage fell apart.<br/>
“Please, Dora. I’m sorry, just talk to me.”<br/>
Remus was one of the few people allowed to call me by my first name. </p><p>“Don’t call me that.”</p><p>He looked hurt. Heartbroken. He had no right to feel that way. He was the one who did this to me.<br/>
“Tonks, please. I love you, I do. We just-  We couldn’t have people knowing and you’ve been in love with me since you were a teenager, and I just thought that…” he paused. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. It was wrong, I shouldn’t have done it. I thought if I married you I could just be seen as a little bit normal for once in my life.”</p><p>“How long?” I asked, still not looking at him</p><p>“Tonks, please-“</p><p>“How long, Remus?!”  I yelled, looking up at him for the first time, tears in my eyes. </p><p>He sighed. “Sirius and I started dating when we were 16.” </p><p>I laughed. I actually started laughing at how utterly ridiculous this was. “Oh, my god.” I managed through a mixture of tears and laughter. This was insane. My husband liked men! My husband had been cheating on me with my cousin! Throughout our entire relationship and before! </p><p>I calmed down a bit and said one thing.<br/>
“You are a despicable man, Remus Lupin.” </p><p>“Please, darling.”</p><p>“Do you realize what you’ve done?! We are married! I’m pregnant, there’s a baby on the way, Remus! How the fuck did you think this would work?! What, you’d marry me and pretend to live a completely normal life and hook up with Sirius on the side?! Go to bed every night and tell me you love me when you’re really in love with him?!”</p><p>“I do love you, Dora! I always have, I always will. I just-“</p><p>“Oh, splendid, I’m getting the ‘I see you as a friend’ talk from my husband.” </p><p>We were silent for a moment. I was furious, but all of a sudden my voice was very small, and I felt very small, the couple of tears running down my face threatened to turn into full blown sobs.<br/>
“Do you even like women at all?” I asked. My voice had none of the fire it usually did, even when I wasn’t upset. I felt defeated, and sounded like it too. </p><p>Remus stammered for a couple of seconds, but that was all the answer I needed. </p><p>“Get out.”  I said, calm and matter of fact at first.</p><p>“What? Sweetheart-“<br/>
He now sounded as small and hurt as I felt. Good.</p><p>“I said. Get. Out.” My hair was red without even thinking about it.<br/>
He stared at me for a couple seconds longer with pleading grey eyes.<br/>
“GET OUT!!” I yelled.<br/>
“I know your lover boy is waiting outside for you!! Go to him, run into his arms! Tell him how much you love him!! Complain to him about your ridiculous wife who you’ve never loved!! Go fly away on his stupid motorcycle and be with each other forever!! You won’t need to worry about me catching you anymore, because I’m done!”<br/>
With a flick of my wand his suitcase came flying downstairs and his things stuffed themselves inside. The bag zipped up and flung itself at him, so hard it nearly knocked him over.<br/>
“Do whatever you like, Remus. Go to Sirius, go and join Harry on whatever mission Dumbledore sent him on for all I care. But get out of my sight.”</p><p>There were tears streaming down his face now, but he obliged, and retreated out of the house. </p><p>“I’ll owl the divorce papers in the morning.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Please let me know if you enjoyed this and want to see more from me!</p><p>PS: I know this is really short, but I have some longer stuff in progress, this is just a little idea I jotted down.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>